Maximum Ride Answers YOU!
by Xrianaa
Summary: That's right Maximum Ride answers you! Ask them ANY question you want and they will answer! I and my co hostess will answer questions too! Enjoy your answers and the chaos you cause with your questions! They also take dares!
1. It's Only The Beginning

"Hey everybody! It's BlackPanther! This is my third story starring all my Maximum Ride buddies! In this story you can ask them any questions you want! Here, let's see if they will introduce themselves!"

"…"Fang remained silent.

"Aww. C'mon Fang! It'll be fun!" Nudge exclaimed happily.

"Que dia es hoy?" Max muttered in Spanish.

"sabado!" I answered.

"Gracias!" Max said.

"What are you saying?" Iggy inquired.

"Well she asked what day it was and I answered. Then she said thank you." I answered Iggy.

"What day is it?" Iggy demanded.

"Saturday." I calmly said.

"Hey did everyone forget about me? Gaz-man in the house!" Gazzy shouted as he walked in.

"Arf, arf!" Total barked.

"Oh my god! He can't talk any more!" Gazzy shouted.

"Nope, he's just trying to trick you." Angel told the group.

"Why did you tell them?" Total muttered.

"I'm Angel." She responded.

"And I'm Kassandra! Ask me questions too!" My friend said.

"O…k well that was an interesting way of introducing yourselves. Now remember you can ask any MR character questions like Kassandra does now." I said as I pointed to Kassandra.

A spotlight fell on Kassandra.. She put a hand to her mouth and cleared her throat. All was silent as she asked her questions.

"Fang: I like you. If you had to be emo or goth what would you be?

Max: Ice cream, cake, or dumb old healthy food? 

Iggy: If I'm not mistaken your blind right*holds up cards with things on it* What is this? *holds up photo of Walmart* Tell me what these pictures are Iggy.

Total: Bacon or turkey?

Gaz man: Do you watch anime?

Food for us all!"

"Hey your spelling my name wrong!" Gazzy shouted.

"Ya. But she is forcing me to." I pointed at Kassandra, who had a DSi in her hands. She looked up and said, "Heeeyy." Then went back to the DSi.

Gazzy walked up to Kassandra and asked "Why did you spell my name wrong?"

"It sounds cooler." Kassandra said.

Gazzy thought about this for a second, then, said "Fair enough."

A spotlight fell on Fang.

"Where did we get a spotlight?" I muttered, asking myself.

"I would be goth," Said Fang.

"Why goth? Why not emo?" Kassandra asked.

"Because emos cut themselves," Fang said.

"Max your next."I said.

"Oh well, I would have ice cream, cause then I could have chocolate chip cookie dough. But I would much rather have chocolate chip cookies. Kassandra, why didn't you add cookies to the choices." Max asked.

"Cuz I didn't know you liked cookies. Here." Kassandra threw a 10 pound bag of chocolate chip cookies at Max. She hit her.

After Max recovered and saw the cookies she yelled "Thank you Kassandra! Thank you!"

Kassandra calmly walked up to Iggy and started showing photos to him. "What is this Iggy?" Iggy failed to respond. "C'mon Iggy answer me! I know you can!"

Fang walked up to Iggy and whispered something. Iggy smirked and said "Walmart."

"HA! WRONG! I mean…darn it." Kassandra threw the photos behind her shoulder and walked away.

"BACON!" Total yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"It was the answer to the question Kassandra ased." Total said.

"Oh." I said. "Gazzy, your turn now."

"I don't really watch anime." Gazzy said.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if Kassandra watched Ouran High School Host Club or Fullmetal Alchemist?" I used my powers to make a flat screen TV appear. Kassandra gasped and anime style ran to the TV.

"Holy crap! 24/7 of anime!" Kassandra shouted as she stared at Tamaki from Ouran with a grin on her face.

'Must…resist…temptation…Oh the heck with it!" Gazzy, also anime style, went to Kassandra's side watching the TV the same way.

"I have a feeling they're going to get along VERY well…" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright who wants McDonalds and who wants Burger King?" I held up the bags.

Kassandra threw her and Gazzy's order in a paper airplane, to sucked into the anime to leave. I mumbled everyone's order to myself then, passed out the food.

"Man! Watching anime and eating food at the same time is even better!" Kassandra told Gazzy. He nodded in response.

"Well," I said." This has been interesting…"

"Talk about it." Max said.

"I got it." I said. With my (awesome) authoress powers I poofed the flat screen TV out to Kassandra's and Gazzy's disappointment.

"NOOOO!" Gazzy and Kassandra shouted, simultaneously.

"Too bad," I said. "Wait, I got something."

Suddenly Gir poofed into the room and said "Look! There's a POOSE!"

"Where? Where?" Kassandra and I said

"There!" Gir pointed in a random direction and poofed out.

"What the heck is a poose?" Max inquired.

"Aw! No poose!" I said." Well, a poose is a mix between a pig and a moose."

"Then why not call it pig-moose?" Max said.

"I don't know. But I do know it's to long top call it that. Well we're going to end this thing."

"Review and ask questions," Kassandra began.

"The questions will be for the flock, other people, if you must ask them questions and sometimes Kassandra and me. Take it away Nudge."

"Thank you. Ariana does not own Maximum Ride, McDonalds, Burger King, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, Invader Zim, or Walmart." Nudge finished.

"Okay well, read and review!" I said.

"Bye!" Kassandra yelled.

"Bye." Max and Fang said together.

"Bye!" Everyone else said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey peoples of Earth! I wish to see your leader or master or your ruler or something that rules you!" I said. "If you do not have something that rules you, I wish to! Eh… just joking!"

"'Course you were, you always are," Max said.

"Well, how 'bout we get right down to business?" I asked.

"Sure, Ariana! I'll read the first review," Nudge exclaimed. "The first review is from i heart manga 89."

"'yay,go Anime!I LOVE Fullmatel Alchemist,although I've never seen the other one you ,here's my question:

Iggy:Is it true you have a celery fetish?(mentioned in St Fang of Boredom's story:Another Form of Avian Flu)'"

"Well, Iggy," I said.

"What? I'm sorry, Ariana, I wasn't listening," Iggy said.

"'Course you weren't listening," I muttered under my breath. "Well, the question was if you had a fetish for celery as mentioned in St Fang of Boredom's story Another Form of Avian Flu?"

"Well, for one, no I do not. And, two, Ariana hasn't read that story yet," Iggy stated.

"Yeah, I feel bad now," I said. "Next review! Fang, take it away!"

"Okay, this one is from Chocogirl24," Fang said.

"'Haha awesome chappie! My question will be for Fang... which would u perfer: Taco Bell or Mcdonalds?'"

"'Kay, Fang. Go ahead and answer!" I said, slightly excited at how far we were so far.

"Well, I'd have to say McDonald's, because that's the only one I've had, thanks to Kassie. But from what I here from Ariana, it's awesome," he said, slightly bored because he was getting used to being kidnapped.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" I slightly yelled.

"And speaking of Kassandra, where is she?" Angel inquired.

"Oh, well… I don't really know," I said. "Oh, wait! She went to the dance at our school and she's busy there. I would've gone but I didn't feel like it, so, yeah."

"Oh, okay," Angel said, slightly saddened. "I really liked her."

"Well, we all do," I said, trying to cheer Angel up. "Right, guys?"

I got a chorus of 'rights' and 'yeahs'.

"Oh, well. Um… Who wants to read the next review?" I asked.

"Me! Me!" Nudge just about yelled in my ear.

"Nudge! Quiet. You already read one. Anyone else want to volunteer?" I said.

"I will," Max said. "This one is from organization13girl."

"That's Kassie's FanFiction name!" I exclaimed.

"O… kay," Max said, uneasy. "Well, anyways organization13girl or _Kassie _asks,

'Alrigh ummm...oh I got it!

Fang: Are you able to laugh or do people have to force you to?

Max: Do you watch Spongebob? Cookies for you!*throws cookies*

Iggy: Sorry Iggy. What item do you like the most? Tell me and it shall be yours as an apology.

Total: Here's some bacon!*throws bacon*

Gazzy: I want the TV back too.*makes it appear* Which anime do you wanna watch? Bleach , Fullmetal Alchemist, or Ouran High School Host Club?

Thats all and this time for food pancakes!'"

"Thanks, Kassie!" I yelled to her. "Well… Fang, answer the freakin' question already!"

"Okay, okay. I will," Fang said. "Well, I _can_ laugh, thank you very freaking much."

"O-kay, very, very weird." I said. "Max, your turn now."

"'Kay," Max said. "No, I do not watch Spongebob. And, thank you for the cookies! *Nom, nom, nom*"

"The item (or items) I like the most are materials for building bombs. Don't ask why," Iggy said.

"Go ahead and ask, Kassie," I said, trying to make Iggy mad.

"Not even going to respond to that," Iggy said, under his breath, obviously mad.

"_Whatever_, Iggy," I said. " Go ahead, Gazzy."

"I wanna watch all of 'em!" Gazzy exclaimed, obviously excited about watching them.

"Thank you, Kassie! *Nom, nom, nom*" Total yelled, starting to eat the bacon.

'"Thank you, Kassie!" everyone yelled, in thanks for the pancakes.

"All right, everyone!" I yelled. "Who wants to read the next review? Angel? Gazzy?"

"I will!" Angel exclaimed. "Okay, this one is from Dozen-Glass-Roses, and they ask,

'Question to Max: where'd you learn Spanish?

Question to Iggy: why don't you spell your name with Qs?

Fang: when are you going to ask Max to marry you? you're not getting any younger, you know.

thanks!'"

"Well, I learned Spanish from Ariana, because in school, she is currently taking Spanish, Max answered.

"Yeah! The teacher is so awesome! She is so nice! She gives us _**stickers**_! I LOVE stickers!" I yelled in excitement. "But, soon enough I'll have gym."

"Well, I don't spell my name with Qs for several reasons. One, it wouldn't be Iggy, it would be something weird. Two, do want me to be a foreign dude? If I spelled my name with Qs, it would be Iqqy or something like that, so yeah," Iggy said, in answer to the question.

"Weird, but, okay," I said. "Fang, your question now!"

"Well, I really don't know when I'll ask Max to marry me. I've thought about it, but…" he said, going off into thought.

"'Kay, Gazzy, say the Disclaimer!" I said to him.

"Okay. Ariana does not own Maximum Ride, McDonalds', Taco Bell, Spanish, St Fang of Boredom's story Another Form of the Avian Flu, Spongebob, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club, or anything else mentioned in this story," Gazzy said.

"'Kay, well bye! Say bye everyone!" I said.

"Bye!" everyone yelled.

"Oh, almost forgot! Everyone read, review, and ask questions! Preferably to Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. They haven't gotten any questions yet. And, also to other Maximum Ride characters that aren't on here yet, like Lissa, Sam, or Brigid. Thanks, and Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey peoples!" I exclaimed. "I'm back! And I brought my sister, Caitlin, with me! Say 'hi' Caitlin!"

"Hi!" my sister yelled. "I'm Caitlin! I hope you like me like you like Kassie!"

"Ya. That's my sis for ya. Also, she's a Twihard." I explained.

"No, I'm not," Caitlin said, embarrassed at what I said.

"Face the facts, sis. You are one. You know absolutely nothing about Maximum Ride, except for the Flock, and a few others." I said.

"What's a 'Twihard'?" Max asked.

"Oh, Max. Max. Max. Max." I said, getting ready for a very long explanation when it was actually very short. "A 'Twihard' is someone that is very obsessed with Twilight. You know what that is right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's the most annoying, and retarded movie ever that doesn't deserve to be obsessed over," Max said.

"Thank you, Max! That is completely true!" I exclaimed.

"Hello, anyone remember us? And the fact that I'm a Twihard also?" Nudge inquired.

"Oh, yeahhhhhhh, that's right I forgot that Nudge was one too," Max said, suddenly remembering.

"I feel bad for you, Caitlin. You live with a sister that absolutely HATES Twilight. That's a really pretty name, Caitlin. And-" Nudge got cut off by Iggy putting his hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, do not make my ears bleed, AGAIN." Iggy said, irritated.

"Yeah, Nudge. Mine either," Angel said. "Eww! Fang, PLEASE keep the thoughts clean!"

"Fang, what were you thinking about?" Max asked, knowing he would answer to her and no one else.

"Nothing," Fang said, embarrassed and blushing slightly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Fang would blush!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up," Fang said.

"Well, we still have two tasks at hand. One, answer the reviews. Two, find out what Fang was thinking about. I think the first one is easier," I said, finally remembering why the freak we were here.

"I think the second is easier," Angel said "He was thinking about-"

"I don't want to know. But how about you tell everyone at the end?" I suggested. "Caitlin, you read the first review."

"Ok…" Angel said, not paying attention to what I said.

"Ok, Ariana," Caitlin said. "This one is from YoSoyLoca and they said,

'like this story! I like how your story has a happy vibe and its just fun to read. Anyways this is a question fic so I probably should ask a question.

To everyone: Did you know there are Max x Brigid and Max x Lissa fics on the site? It's slightly creepy.

Also, do any of you hate Brigid... a lot? Like enough to think of devious and evil ways to kill her?

To Fang and Max: You guys are an awesome couple! Anyways, did you guys happy dance, secretly and away from each other of course, after you got together?

Hmmm... what else?

Oh yeah, my school has cookie day so here are free chocolate chip cookies! Enjoy them, they are delicious!

I think this may be my longest review. Oh well...

PEACE!'"

"SHUT UP! DOGS!" I yelled. "Sorry, they get really annoying when they go back and forth through the house, growling and messing up the rug, and- TOTAL, STOP PLAYING WITH THEM OR YOU BE IN BIG TROUBLE, AND ON MY BAD LIST!"

"Total, stop and come here," Angel said, eerily calm. "Or, we'll all call you a dog for the rest of the week."

"Ok, Angel," Total said, ashamed of himself for what he was doing.

"Okay, I know the answer to the first question, I hope we ALL do," I said, slightly creeped out at the first question. "No, I did not know that, and that is not slightly creepy. That is SUPER creepy if you ask me. I'm a Fax lover."

"That IS creepy. I can't believe people would do that to me," Max said. "Physco creeper, much?"

"I know, Max. I know," I said, ready to get away from the topic as soon as possible. "I know I hate Brigid. I don't know about any of you, except for Max of course."

"Um, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, you, and me all hate her. Caitlin is clueless at who the heck Brigid is. And Fang is mixed between hate and a bunch of other things," Angel recited as if knowing what everyone was thinking when she really did.

"That's my little mind reader. But you didn't have permission to go inside my mind," I scolded.

"I didn't go inside your mind, you already told us," Angel said.

"Oh, yeah," I said realizing that like the idiot I am. "Okay, Max, Fang, it's your question now."

"Okay," they said simultaneously, like they do a lot.

"No, I didn't do a happy dance," Fang said.

"Liar," Angel said. "You so did a happy dance."

"You weren't supposed to tell them," Fang said.

"Well, I'll admit it. I did a happy dance," Max said.

"Wow, Max I'd never thought you'd do that," I said, surprised.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Max said, offhandedly.

"Thanks for the cookies!" I yelled. "Say thanks everyone!"

There was a chorus of 'thanks' and 'thank yous'.

"Next review, everyone," I said. "Gazzy, take it away!"

"Okay," he said. "This one is from organization13girl, or Kassie."

"Hi, Kassie!" I yelled.

"Okay," Gazzy said. "Kassie says,

'Nice chapter everyone!I don't have many questions this time.

Fang: Your welcome very freaking much! Oh and here's some Taco Bell!*hands Taco*Also will you watch anime with me and Gazzy?

Max: Cookies for you! *hands some more cookies*

Iggy: Well I'm asking why? And here you go!*hands over required items*try to leave the house though, and consequences shall follow.

Gazzy: Pick your favorite animal then tell me what it is. Favorite Ouran and FMA character? Mine is Nekozawa and Ed.

Angel: Thank you for liking me! Same with everyone else! Why does Max think your evil?

Total: Some more bacon!*hands bacon*

That's all and a turkey for Thanksgiving!'"

"'Kay, Fang," I said. "Answer the question."

"Okay, thanks for the Taco Bell, and yes, I'll watch anime with you and Gazzy," He said in answer to the question.

"Thanks for the cookies, Kassie!" Max yelled, hoping Kassandra would hear her.

"Thanks, and I'll take that advice into thought," Iggy said. "And, why, well, I am a pyromaniac after all." He laughed.

"Okay," I said. "Go ahead, Gazzy."

"My favorite Ouran character is Haruhi, and I don't have a favorite FMA character yet 'cause I haven't watched it yet. So, yeah," Gazzy said, in answer to the question.

"You're welcome, Kassie! And Max thinks I'm evil because I keep trying to take over the flock and all," Angel said, warmly at first, then cold at the end.

"Thanks for the bacon, Kassie. And that was creepy, what Angel just did," Total said.

"Yeah, I know. And, thanks for the food, Kassandra!" I exclaimed. "Say thanks, everyone!"

"Thanks, Kassie!" everyone yelled.

"Nudge and Caitlin, you both can say the cursed disclaimer," I said.

"Alright," they said, together.

"Ariana does not own," Nudge started.

"Maximum Ride, Taco Bell, or anything else. She only owns herself," Caitlin finished.

"Yep, if I own owned Maximum Ride, Max and Fang would gotten together much earlier than Max," I said. "Okay, well read, review, and ask questions. Preferably, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Total because they have barely gotten any questions yet. Also, you can ask questions to other Maximum Ride characters, like Sam, Lissa, or Brigid. Just saying. Well, say everyone!"

"Bye!" Max and Fang said.

"Bye!" Nudge and Caitlin said.

"Bye!" Iggy and Gazzy said, and the two pyros went back to whatever they were doing.

"Bye!" Angel and Total said.

"Bye! And, remember to RNR!" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yola, everyone! It's me Kassie!" my friend waved to the world.

"Kassandra! Glad your back! Now let's watch some anime with Fang!" Gazzy shouted.

"In due time... in due time. Where's Ariana?" Kassandra asked the group.

"I'm right here in front of your faces. Duh!" I shouted.

"Well get hosting as is your job, please. As is their jobs to answer questions," Kassandra pointed to the flock. They didn't react to the point and continued on with their lives.

"Oh and Caitlin's back!" Ariana told the group. Nudge seemed excited and engaged in a conversation on Twilight.

"Well I'm going to speed this up. It's from... organization13girl! Kassie since it's yours why don't you read it?" Angel asked kindly.

"Sure!" A spotlight fell on Kassandra...

"Where is that spotlight coming from?" I muttered yet again to myself.

Kassandra continued speaking,

"' **Thanks again everyone! Ariana I want to say your doing awesome! Now for my questions.**

Fang: You're welcome and did you like it? I'm glad you will watch anime with Gazzy and I!

Iggy: You're a pyromaniac too? That's awesome, why didn't you tell me?

Gazzy: Do you think you can block your mind from Angel? I can and I can help you to if you want.*smiles*

Total: No problem. It's what friends do. Now do you wanna come on a walk with me to Target?

Max: heard you Max. Cookies for you because I like to give you cookies and will you hug Fang? You know you want to!

Angel: Strange...they fear you and I think you're pretty cool. I bet you can't read my thoughts!

Nudge: Hmm...Harry Potter or TV?

Also people call me emo Fang and I don't cut myself. I just don't wear bright clothes. I like the stereotype song though. It's called the Emo Song.

The Nightmare Before Christmas is what I'm giving you guys! Love the movie! And presents!

Fang: An invisible hat that blocks out Angel.

Max: Cookies in the shape of wings.

Gazzy: All the Ouran shows on DVD and FMA on DVD as well!

Iggy: Some more bomb parts for my pyromaniac friend.

Total: Some bacon!

Nudge: Whatever you want!

Angel: Hmm... Evil thing I found on the side of the road?

And last my buddy Ariana gets 1. This review, 2.A tiger, and 3. Leave me alone Caitlin coupons!

Gazzy what is your fav animal? You didn't answer that!'"

"Well, Fang, take it away," I said.

"Alright," Fang said, "Yes, I did like it, Kassie, and your welcome. And I have a question. When will we watch the anime?"

"Iggy," I said, urging him to answer the question. "Answer the question."

"Oh. Um, Kassie, I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't know you were one either," Iggy stated. "And for your info, Gazzy is one, too."

"Wow," Kassandra said surprised.

We all watched as Iggy and Gazzy posed like they were the twins from Ouran High School Host Club.

"Double wow," I said. "Okay, next question. Gazzy."

"Well, sometimes I can but sometimes I can't. 'Kay? 'Kay," Gazzy answered.

"He's learning from me," Kassandra said with (fake) tears in her eyes.

"How?" I asked.

"With the ''Kay, 'Kay' thing. All better," she replied.

"Okay..." I said. "Next question... Total!"

"'Kay. Sure, I'll go on a walk with you to Target, but-"Total was cut off by Kassie's yells of happiness.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Kassie yelled in happiness.

"But, not now," Total finished. "Maybe next chapter."

"Okay," Kassandra said, a bit saddened, but then brightened at her brilliant idea. "It's a date. Well, not really a date, but more of a girl walking with a dog that just so happens to talk and all."

"Awk-ward!" I exclaimed.

"No it's not!" Kassie snapped.

"I know. I just felt like saying that," I said.

"She's being truthful, you know, Kassie," Angel said.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" I asked in surprise.

"Been here the whole time!" she exclaimed.

"Moving on..." I said. "Max!"

"Right!" she said, knowing exactly what I was talking about. "I know you heard me that was the point. Thanks for the cookies. And, hugging Fang? Well, I do want to..." she trailed off, stroking her invisible beard.

""Oh, no," Fang squeaked.

"Heh, Fang squeaked!" Iggy laughed.

"I got it," Max snapped her fingers like a light bulb had turned on. "Faaannnggg."

"Yes?" He squeaked yet again.

"Huggle Time!" she yelled and ran after him with Kassie and I in tow.

"C'mon, Fang! You know you wanna be hugged!" Kassie yelled to him.

"Yeah, Fang! Oh, Nudge you're in charge 'til I get back!" I yelled.

"Probably not a good idea," Iggy muttered under his breath.

"Okay, thanks!" Nudge yelled back. "Angel, it's your question now."

"'Kay, Nudge," Angel replied. "Oh, and just so you guys know, Ariana is recording all this."

"Crap," Gazzy muttered. In his mind he was planning to set a bomb off then blame it on Iggy, the blind pyro chef.

"Language, Gazzy!" Max yelled from... somewhere.

"I'm gonna tell Max and Ariana what you were gonna do. And Kassie," Angel said.

"Dang! Now I'm gonna be in trouble for that and language. This sucks!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Angel," Nudge warned.

"Alright, alright," Angel said. "I know it's actually very strange. And I bet I can read your thoughts!"

"Hmm... I don't know. I kinda like Harry Potter. But I like TV even more so I'll go with that," Nudge said in answer to the question.

Just then, Max, Fang, Kassie, and Ariana came back, panting. Max had a huge grin on her face along with Kassie and Ariana. And Fang was not a happy camper.

"What happened?" Nudge asked.

"You'll find out," Ariana said.

(A/N Just so you guys know it went into third person the moment I left here)

"Also, for the presents, we will be taking them until February 2nd 'coz that's a, uh, I think Mexican holiday that's like super long. (I don't live in Mexico, never have, never will) I'll tell you guys about it later," Ariana said.

"Ya, that means give presents to the flock and other people soon to come..." Kassandra said trailing off.

"Okay, next review!" Ariana exclaimed. "Wait, Gazzy answer your last question first!"

"'Kay. Um, I don't really have a favorite animal," Gazzy said, "But, I'd like to know your fave animal is."

"Okay... Max! You read the next review," Ariana said.

"'Kay this is from CrazyMax13," Max said. "By the way I like your name. And they say,

to max: slap fang for his dirty thought in chappie 3 and are you aware your name means very good ride?

to fang: four words to max, will you marry and me. not hard! why do you like black?

to iggy: how do you never miss high fives? how did the school make you blind?

to nudge: why do you talk so much? what is your favorite color?

to angel: if max died would you try to be flock leader? does fang or iggy have perverted thoughts towards any flock members?

to gazzy: bombs or anime? which is better? do girls have cooties*snickers*?'"

"Ya, I do," Max responded. "Okay, I'd rather not slap Fang 'cause he'll end up telling me one day and I may end up slapping him then. And I was not aware of that but now I am. Thank you."

"Actually, it is kinda hard for me anyway, and I have no idea why I like black, I just do," Fang said

"Uh-oh! Fang exceeded his word limit for the day!" Ariana sang. "And don't know one tell me to shut the freak up."

"O-kay... Um, I don't really know how I don't miss high fives, I just... don't miss! And the School made me blind when they were trying to improve my night vision," Iggy stated answering the question while ignoring what Ariana said.

"Nudge," Ariana stated simply.

"Right," Nudge said in response. "I have no idea why I talk so much. Why do people ask questions so much on here? Oh, and I have two fave colors. They're pink and purple. And-"Nudge got cut off by Kassandra.

"Nudge, they asked a simple question. They did not ask for a rant," Kassie said in an attempt to get the ranting girl to shut up. "Okay, well, Angel your turn!"

"Um... I don't know if I would try to take over the flock. I won't exactly know until, or if, it actually happens. And, yes. Yes, they do have perverted thoughts towards other flock members. Fang more than Iggy," Angel stated in answer.

"I would have to say that they're both kinda equal," Gazzy said.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Kassie yelled in excitement whilst dancing around. Then she stopped when she noticed us staring at her. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." Then she sat down.

"And, no. No girls do not have cooties or else I would have died by now," Gazzy said finishing the question.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ariana, Kassie, Max, Nudge, and Angel all yelled (un-simultaneously) at him. They all looked at each other, a mental message being sent, get him. It was probably due to Angel being the mind minder and all so...ya!

And then all the girls broke out into a run in the direction of Gazzy and proceeded to chase him just as Max, Ariana, and Kassandra had chased Fang for a hug.

"Fang stop pouting!" Ariana yelled.

"How did she know?" Fang muttered, even though Ariana and Kassie heard him whilst he kept pouting.

"Tell ya later," Kassie yelled.

"How did- Ya know what? I'm not even going to ask," Fang said while he kept pouting.

As Ariana, Kassandra, Max, Nudge, and Angel continued to chase Gazzy throughout Ariana's House Iggy suddenly yelled," Woo hoo! I'm taking this thing over!"

"Oh, no you're not!" the girls all yelled (un-simultaneously (again)) as they started to chase Iggy as they found chasing Gazzy was pointless and the fact that Iggy was way more fun to chase.

"Chasing Gazzy is pointless. Iggy is way more fun to chase," Ariana and Kassie simultaneously stated.

The girls then proceeded to chase Iggy around the house. First out of the dining room. Then into the kitchen where Nudge stopped by the fridge, opened it, and grabbed something. She had grabbed some cheese. "Cheese! Nudge yelled because she had a secret obsession with it.

"Not so secret anymore!" Angel yelled reading Nudge's mind.

"Crap!" Nudge muttered under her breath.

Ariana, Kassie, Max, Angel, And Iggy then stopped running, then started laughing. They knew Nudge had a secret obsession because Angel told them through their minds. Suddenly, Ariana stopped laughing.

"This is getting boring," she said in a boring voice.

"What is?" Everyone, except Fang and Gazzy of course, asked.

"The thing where we chase everyone around," Ariana said. "First, we chased Fang. Then Gazzy. And, now, Iggy. I'm going to bed."

"Well, its sorta is kinda boring," Kassandra stated. "But, wait. You still have to host and we also still have to read the last review!"

"Oh, right. You can do it though. You host for your story all the time," Ariana said sleepily. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Read Kassie's (organization13girl) story, You Ask, They Answer!"

"Ok, Ariana? We will read the next and last review and then say bye. Then you can go to sleep, 'Kay?" Kassandra questioned.

"Okay... But by then I'll probably be wide awake again," Ariana answered.

Just then, outside, even though they didn't see it, a black dot appeared in the sky. And Ariana's memory of something related to it returned.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Ariana said remembering something just then. "I forgot to tell you guys! Someone special was coming!"

"Who?" everyone asked un-simultaneously.

"You'll find out," Ariana replied. "Oh great, I'm wide awake now. Now, I can't take my nap."

*outside*

"Hmm... Where's that small lake? Oh! There it is!" The mysterious person (MP from now 'til we find out their name) said. They landed and their glider transformed and disappeared in a circle of light. (KH fans know what that looks like, sorta.) "Hmm... Ariana said to look for an ugly orange-ish house. Well, I see an orange house but its not ugly. Eh... Well, I guess I could see if she's actually there."

*inside*

"She should be here any minute," Ariana stated nervously.

"Can you tell me? I am you best friend, right?" Kassie inquired.

"Yeah. I was gonna tell you anyway. Jeez," Ariana said. She then proceeded to whisper in Kassie's ear who was going to be there in about ten seconds, literally.

*whisper, whisper*

"She's really coming?" Kassie asked just to be sure.

"Yep," Ariana said. Wait, she should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1."

*knock, knock, knock*

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"She's here! She's here!" Ariana yelled in excitement.

"Well, answer the door already!" Max exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll get it!" Ariana yelled even though she was the only one who was getting to get it by choice. She opened the door and there was a girl with blue hair. "Woo hoo! First bluenette to appear! And,"

"It's Aqua from Kingdom Hearts!" Kassie finished. "Woo hoo!"

"Guess I'm at the right house," the bluenette girl muttered to herself.

"Guess who we are!" Kassie and Ariana exclaimed.

"Okay, I think you're Ariana-" She pointed to Kassie, "And I think you're Kassandra," She pointed to Ariana.

"Wrong!" Everyone but Aqua yelled.

"That's Kassie and that's Ariana," Iggy stated pointing to each of them in turn.

"Okay... You can only learn from your mistakes as I say," Aqua stated.

"I keep forgetting!" Ariana muttered to herself.

"What do you keep forgetting?" Kassie asked knowing exactly what Ariana was talking about.

"The last review! What else?" Ariana responded.

"Oh yeah!" Everyone else but Aqua, Kassie, and Ariana said.

"Aqua!" Ariana yelled.

"Hmm. Yeah?" Aqua responded.

"Will you read the next and final review?" Kassie inquired.

"Sure, but first: How do you guys do that?" Aqua responded.

"We don't know, they don't know, they just do. Get used to it or get out. Oh, wait you can't, 'coz we tried and couldn't," Max stated, at the end sarcastic.

"Okay... Well, how do I 'read the review'?" Aqua stated.

"Well, first you the name of the person that reviewed, then read the review," Ariana explained.

"Okay, then. This review is from... Chocogirl24!" Aqua exclaimed. "And she says,

'**Awesome chappie! By the way... Hi Caitlin, nice to meet you, but you are on messed up kid if you even think about Twilight, unless you know if its bad. And Nudge i am very ashamed of you.. you must have some better taste than that! Anyways my next question is for the whole flock:**

Who would you guys pick to play yourself in the Maximum Ride movie.. if there is one?

Please keep updating! This story makes me laugh :)'"

"Hi!" Caitlin said appearing out of nowhere when really she was there the entire time.

"Who's 'Caitlin'?" Aqua asked.

"My (not so) awesome sis! That's who!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Oh," Aqua said.

"Yeah!" Ariana exclaimed, "My sis is messed up and she's knows I think it's bad 'coz of me but she L-O-V-E-S it. And don't be ashamed of Nudge, she's just- My age."

"Nice save," Kassie whispered to Ariana.

"Guys," Ariana prodded.

"Oh, right. I know I would pick someone who was a good actor and looked a lot like me," Max stated. "And I'm pretty sure that would go for everyone else."

"Yep! That's what everyone else is thinking," Angel said.

"Angel, what have I told you about reading people's minds?" Max scolded.

"Not to," Angel answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. She can read minds?"

Aqua.

"Yes... Yes she can. And we all also have some of our own powers. And the fact that we have wings."

Iggy.

"W-w-wings?"

Aqua. Again.

"Okay, let's get this thing over with. They all have wings and powers. And you have a Keyblade and you are a very talented spell weaver and a Keyblade master," Ariana stated trying to get everything out of the way.

"Oh, so basically we're even with everything?" Aqua asked.

"Yep, you guys are even with (just about) everything," Ariana confirmed.

"Well, it's time to say bye everyone!" Kassie yelled. "Bye!

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Ariana muttered. "Well, Bye!"

"Bye!" the flock said together.

"Bye!" Aqua said.

"Bye!" Caitlin said with the usual Twilight-loving-ness in her voice.

"Read and review! Review if you want to know what Fang was thinking of last chapter. If you want to know what happened when we were chasing him. And PM me if you want someone in particular to read your review. If you wish to possibly be my story. And lastly review 'coz I said so. And remember to ask question to everyone including Aqua, Kassie and me. And finally, Bye! Again!" Ariana ranted.

"Bye!" Everyone yelled.


	5. Goodbye

"Hola my peeps! Ariana yelled.

"We have yet another guest!" Kassie yelled, her voice crossing over with Ariana's at the end of 'peeps'.

"And, it's..." Ariana said.

"Axel! From Kingdom Hearts!" Ariana and Kassie both yelled.

"And don't forget about me," a monotone voice came out of nowhere.

"Oh, we didn't forget about you. We were just saving best for last!" Kassie yelled.

"And, last, but not least, one of the best, of course, is Zexion. Zexy for short," Ariana said with excitement.

"Don't call me 'Zexy'. Call me by my name. Zexion. Jeez," Zexion said, monotone again of course.

"Oh Zexion, we all (as in KH fans) know you like being called Zexy, especially by Kassie. Now go sulk in your Emo Corner, A.K.A the corner of my room."

"Oh, wait I almost forgot to do something," Ariana said with a light bulb literally flashing above her head. "Gotta get that fixed," she mumbled to herself.

Then some random dude came in with a ladder and set it down. Then he proceeded to climb up it, unscrew the light bulb, and climb down the ladder. Then he left.

"Anyways, I almost forgot to call her to tell her it started," Ariana said.

"Who? Jen-" Kassie said but got cut off.

"Shh. Don't say her name, you'll only ruin the surprise," Ariana said. She then took out her phone, dialed a number really quick then say, "Hey it's me! Ya it started. Sorry. Ya I almost forgot. Mhmm 'Kay. Bye. And in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1."

Right when Ariana said one, a girl burst through the door and yelled "I'm here!" Then she calmly walked over to Ariana and Kassie, said hi, then "Group huug!" She then held out her arms and put them around Kassie and Ariana.

"Hey Jenna!" Both Ariana and Kassie yelled. Then they both joined in on the hug.

"Oh ya that's right I brought someone!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I can probably guess," Kassie said.

"You probably can and so can Ariana," Jenna said.

"Actually I know exactly who you brought," Ariana said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"It's..."Jenna trailed off.

"SORA!" Ariana, Kassie, and Jenna all yelled.

Jenna then glomped Sora, hiding his face from us.

"Oh, yeah. You have to meet the flock," Ariana said.

"Who's 'the flock'?" Jenna, Sora, Axel, and Zexion all asked.

"Them," Ariana pointed at the flock who all had confused expressions on their faces except for Fang who was emotionless.

"The emotionless one is Fang," Kassie said pointing at him. "That's Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. The dog is Total."

Before Total could object to being called a dog, Ariana whispered something in his ears about freaking Sora and Axel out.

"Hey Total! Come say hi to them!" Ariana exclaimed after she walked back over to the KH characters, Kassie, and Jenna.

"Are you stupid? Dogs can't talk!" Axel exclaimed.

"HI!" Total yelled freaking out Axel and Sora just by saying a simple two-letter word.

As Axel and Sora screamed like little girls, everyone else busted out laughing, even Fang and Zexion. As Jenna tried to calm her laughter down, she attempted to calm Sora by putting her arms around him. He quieted down immediately while Axel kept screaming.

"Axel. SHUT THE FREAK UP!" Ariana yelled

Axel kept screaming.

"I'll deal with him," Kassie said. She walked up to Axel, held up her hand like she was going to slap him.

He kept screaming.

Then, she brought her hand and... Guess!

She slapped him.

"Ow!" Axel had finally stopped screaming. "Wait, I got a few questions."

"What? If you hadn't noticed I'm kinda tired of you since you didn't stop screaming," Ariana said irritably.

"One, Zexion, how the heck did you know Total was gonna talk?" Axel inquired.

"Actually, I didn't know. I just saw it coming, since, after all, Ariana said something to him," Zexion answered.

"Hurry up so we can start Axel!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Okay. I have one more question. How did the rest of you know?" Axel asked.

"The flock knew because Total is theirs. I knew since I host this thing. Kassie knew because she co-hosts. Jenna knew 'coz we told her. You already know about Zexion. And, of course Sora didn't know," Ariana ended her long rant. "Now let's start. Iggy you know the drill. Show them how it's done."

"Okay. But, I can't exactly re-" Iggy started but got cut off by Fang.

"I'll read it to you quietly, and you'll repeat but, loudly. 'Kay?" Fang explained quietly. Just loud enough for Iggy to hear.

"'Kay the first review is from organizaton13girl or more commonly known as Kassie!" Iggy exclaimed. Even though we saw Fang whispering it in his ear. "Kassie says,

'**Yay! I shall catch you Iggy and Gazzy!*chases***

Fang: umm...your choice of the time! Now what are you thinking after I sing this? RING,RING,RING,RING,RING,RING,RING...BANANA PHONE!RING,RING,RING,RING,RING,RING,RING...BANANA PHOONE!I GOT THIS FEELING,ITS SO APPEALING*sings whole song*

Max: Thats good! OMG LOOK BEHIND YOU ITS A GIANT THING! ITS HOLDING AN ICECREAM CONE AND IS A FANGIRL OF FANG!

Gazzy: Pyromaniacs! I like the tigers or lions .So powerful and caring. Plus I like the movie **The Lion**** King.*holds up movie***

Iggy: More pyromaniacs! Iggy, your awesome in the manga! I shall catch you!*chases*

Angel: Nu uh! My mind is superior! Heres some salt.

Total: Yayz! Target!

Nudge: I dare you to be silent for three chapters, unless asked a question, and the answer must be a straight forward response.

Aqua: OMG! HOLA! Alright i had to yell something.'"

"Awesome review Kassie!" Ariana exclaimed.

"No you shall not catch us, Kassie1 "Coz we gotz wings!" Iggy and Gazzy both yelled, then they proceeded to pull out their wings, run outside and fly up.

"Eh, no point in chasing them. I'll just get them in a second and what fun will that be?" Kassie said.

"How about after this chapter. I don't really care. Whatever you prefer. And what I'm thinking after you sing that? Why'd you just sing that, what's wrong with you and the song," Fang answered.

"Psh. I'll be done with that in 5... 4... 3... 2..." Max then kicked the 'giant thing holding an ice cream cone and is a Fangirl of Fang', and it fell down. "...1. Done!"

Then, as if on cue, Iggy and Gazzy came in.

"Nice. Mind if I watch that movie sometime with you?" Gazzy inquired.

"Oh, I almost forgot about them! Axel, Zexion, and Sora went into shock!" Ariana exclaimed.

"I'll help Sora!" Jenna yelled.

"I'll help Zexion!" Kassie yelled.

"Picking favorites, I see. I guess I'm stuck with helping Axel. I sooo wish Ven was here," Ariana mumbled under her breath. She then slapped Axel on the cheek that Kassie hadn't.

He came out of shock immediately.

"Jeez! Will you guys stop slapping me?" Axel exclaimed.

"No," Ariana said with a grin. "Now let's see what happened with Jenna and Sora, and Kassie and Zexion."

*flashback*

*with Jenna and Sora*

"Oh, Sora. C'mon Sora wake up. Fine, then. I guess I'll have to do this..." Jenna trailed off. Then she kissed Sora and he came out of shock.

"Oh thank god. Thank you, Jenna. Thank you," Sora said, thanking Jenna for making him come out of shock.

"You're welcome Sora," Jenna replied.

*with Kassie and Zexion*

"Hey, Zexion! Wake up! I'm gonna hug you!" Kassie yelled, but not loud enough to disrupt everyone's activities.

Zexion remained shocked.

"Okay, then, I'll hug you," Kassie said. Then she hugged Zexion and he came out of shock.

"Thank you, Kassie. Thank you," the Cloaked Schemer said.

"Welcome," Kassie answered.

*end flashback*

"You're right Kassie. I am awesome in the manga. But then again, I'm awesome ALL the time," Iggy said in answer to the comment.

There were complaints from the flock saying, 'Ya, right' and 'No, you're not.'

"No my mind is superior-" Angel got cut off by Axel and Zexion.

"Mansex is here? No way," Axel said at the same time Zexion said, "Superior is here?"

"Okay, Look. Xemnas is NOT here. He's way too lame for this. He's probably doing, umm... stuff with Saix. 'Kay? 'Kay," Ariana said. "Now let Angel finish what she was saying. Go ahead, Angel."

"Thanks, Ariana. As I was saying. My mind is superior and I won't take your salt, 'coz If I have too much salt I become waytoo controlling," (A/N Just made that up...) Angel said.

"Ya and she's already controlling enough. You know what I wonder? If people find me controlling. I mean-" Nudge said as she started to rant but got cut off by... someone.

"Little-girl-whose-name-I-forgot! Shut up!" Axel yelled. He had anger issues.

"I believe her name is Nudge. And also that she has problems with talking. Am I right? About both if you're wondering," Zexion said, knowing exactly what they were going to ask because of his intelligence and... AWESOMENESS!

"Ya, you're right," Max said, slightly dazed at how Zexion answered her question she was nowhere near asking.

"Moving on..." Ariana said.

"Target!" Kassie and Total yelled, then left for Target.

"I'll try, but I don't think that'll work," Nudge said in answer to the dare.

"We'll see what happens. And starting... NOW!" Ariana yelled. "That reminds me. Anybody seen Aqua?"

"Me and Sora saw her when we were walking in. She said something like, 'Thank god she sent me out for food. It's a mad house in there.' Although I think she was talking to herself and didn't notice us," Jenna said.

"Oh ya, that's right! I sent her to go get more food 'coz a group of six flying kids and their flying, talking dog seem to have just about cleaned out my fridge and pantry. Even though when they came here the shelves were fully stocked," Ariana said. Then everyone looked at the flock, minus Total who was on a walk with Kassie to Target, who were wearing sheepish smiles except for Fang. He was emotionless.

Just then, the door opened and Aqua came into view. "Guess who I saw on the way back?" Aqua asked.

There was a chorus of 'who's as Aqua continued, her back still turned, "I saw Kassie and that dog- what was his name?- Total. I asked what they were doing. They said they were walking to Target." Aqua turned around at this point. She dropped the many bags balanced on her arms. Just before they hit the ground, Ariana and Jenna dove for them and caught them. Aqua just stood there in shock.

"Haven't there been enough people in shock today? Geez," Ariana said exasperated.

Then Aqua came out of shock and spluttered, "W-w-who are t-t-those people?"

"The one with the upside down triangles under his eyes and the flaming red porcupine-looking hair is Axel, and the emo-looking dude with the blue hair over one eye is Zexion. That girl is Jenna. See if you can figure out the last one? You met him when he was a little kid and you were in Destiny Islands," Ariana explained.

"Sora?" Aqua asked.

"Yep!" Sora exclaimed.

"You were so small! You used to be about this big," Aqua said close to tears and with her hand just about two feet off the ground. "Now you're almost as tall as Ven!"

"Gee, thanks. Since I already feel short enough knowing Roxas is taller than me only because of his hair," Sora said.

"Moving on... Next review! Zexion! You shall read it!" Ariana yelled over dramatically, just for the effect.

"O-kay. Well this review is from Chocogirl24," Zexion said. "She says,

**Awesome chappie I must say! Well here are my questions...**

Max: What's you favorite sport?

Fang: Do you still want to meet your parents? And if they offer you to stay with them would you go with them?

Iggy&Gazzy: Super Speed or Super Strenght?

"**Okay, well Max, go ahead," Ariana said**.

"O-kay. My favorite sport is flying. Is that even a sport? Well, if it isn't then the closet thing to flying," Max answered.

"Yes and no. I still kinda want to meet my parents but not that much anymore. And if they offered me to stay with them, it'd be a very long debate between me and myself," Fang said very uncharacteristically.

"Super, um..." Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time. "Speed!" Gazzy said at the same time Iggy said, "Strength!"

Then they argued and argued about which was better until someone decided to break them up.

"Hey guys! You're fighting over something REALLY stupid, that I suggest you stop fighting over until one, or both, of you get hurt," Max said, leader-ing instinct taking over.

"Okay, well moving on. Next review is from SoraPsycho, or Jenna! Who wants to read it? How about you Axel? You haven't read one yet," Ariana said.

"Fine," Axel said. "Jenna says,

**Hi Ariana! It's Jenna. I don't really know a whole lot about Maximum Ride, but I'll give it a shot anyway! (I finally read it!)**

Max: close your eyes! *places cookies in hands*

Gazzy:I brought you and Kassie more anime! *gives dvd's to Kassie and Gazzy*

Total: i'm sending you to a world of bacon.

Caitlin: how's Colton, is he behaving himself?

Bye guys! Untill next time!

"Yes I can see that you finally read it! I'm proud of you!" Ariana exclaimed to Jenna.

"Well then thank you for being proud of me," Jenna said.

"And you're welcome," Ariana responded.

Max closed her eyes and Jenna placed cookies in her hands. Chocolate cookies to be exact.

"Yes! More cookies!" Max yelled in excitement.

"Yeah! More anime!" Kassie and Gazzy screamed just like Max.

"OHMYGOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD! BACON!" Total screamed just loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. Then he disappeared.

"Geez- Actually, I'm not gonna even say anything," Ariana said.

Suddenly, Caitlin pooped (A/N yes I put pooped on purpose) out of nowhere.

"I hate you," Ariana muttered.

Caitlin ignored it like the idiotic retard she is and said, "No he's not, he's dating other girls in my class... I think."

"Retard," Ariana muttered. "Okay! Next review is from ecjarecke11. And they say,

**Haha! I love this!**

Anyway, I have some questions.

Nudge: Here's some duct tape. NOW TAPE YOUR FACE SO WE CAN HAVE SOME FRICKIN' PEACE.

Gazzy: Anime rocks my socks. Try Fairy Tail next.

Max: Why are you such a control freak?

Fang: Don't try to hide it anymore, we all know you're emo. And don't deny it, we all know the truth. I've seen your supply of razors.

Angel: You're creepy. Like Edward Cullen.

Iggy: MARRY ME! I LOVE YOU!

Total: Does it get annoying, recieving an endless supply of bacon?

Okay, that's it!

~Love and sporks,

ecjarecke11

"But I've been told to be quiet already. But alright. It'll help," Nudge said. And then put the tape on her mouth.

"Awesome, and what's 'Fairy Tail'?" Gazzy asked.

"I am not a control freak! Ariana is," Max answered while trying to counter it.

"Hey- wait, yeah I am. But not straight-out-total-completely-controlling-control-freak, it's I have to have my way a lot, that's all," Ariana said.

"What supply of razors? I don't have one," Fang answered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Angel inquired.

"Um... no... creepy person..." Iggy said very slowly.

"Total isn't here right now but I'm pretty sure he would say no. Because he loves bacon so much," Kassie answered for Total.

"Ok next review. Who wants to read it?" Ariana asked everyone.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds until Sora started jumping up and down with his hand in the air while saying, "Oooo pick me! Pick me!"

"Sora read the next review," Ariana exclaimed.

"Okay this is from PropertyOfDemyx, or Samantha," Sora said enthusiastically. "She says,

**Umm..I dunno much about Max and The Flock, but I shall try and fail, and then try, and fail, and repeat. But whatever!**

Max: ummm...um mum ummmm...say rawr to Fang. I dunno!

Fang: smile back at Max and giggle. Haha, giggle is a funneh word.

Total: hmm..want sum bacon?

Gazzy: what do you look like?

Angel: ooh! Your awesome..and I like your name!

Ariana: YOUR AWESOMEST! GO VEXEN, GO VEXEN! Ah, well, your story rocks*cough sucks cough**cough I'm seriously kidding cough*and sorry bout that. My sarcastic side needs sum exercise. Maybe I'm pushing it too much at school. Oh well. Anyway, thanks for adding me in your profile!

Kassie: WATCH BLEACH WITH ME!

"Rawr," Max said to Fang.

Fang smiled a small smile. Then said, "I don't do giggles."

Total poofed in and yelled, "YES!" Then he accepted the bacon and shoved it in his mouth hastily like someone was going to take it. Then he poofed out.

"I look like Angel. Blond hair, blue eyes, white wings, all that stuff," Gazzy replied.

"Thank you for liking my name, Samantha," Angel said.

"Thank you and you do need to work on your sarcasm a bit," Ariana answered.

"Ok," Kassie said.

Then Samantha popped in with a huge flat screen TV and sat down with Kassie and started to watch Bleach.

"Wait you guys can watch it in a minute. Pause, pause, pause!" Ariana said.

They paused Bleach and came over to where everyone else was.

"Okay well this is the last chapter of Maximum Ride Answers YOU! I won't tell you the reason but if you wish to know you can PM me. Kassie, Jenna, Samantha, and any of my other friends reading this, if you don't already know I'll tell you at school. Also, you don't have to review, but if you want to, you can. And if you review please don't ask any questions, please. I don't want to have to leave you wondering what will happen. Bye. Everyone say bye," Ariana said.

"Bye!" Kassie, Jenna, and Samantha all yelled and then Kassie and Samantha went back to watching Bleach.

"Bye!" the flock plus Total yelled.

"Bye!" Zexion, Axel, Sora, and Aqua all yelled.


End file.
